


I Dream of Bucky (A Bendy Boys Adventure!)

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - I Dream of Jeannie (TV) Fusion, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comic, Djinni & Genies, Embedded Images, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genie!Bucky, Graphic Novel, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Meet-Cute, Mild Angst, Parody, Silly, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Unicorns, the Bendy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Maybe dreams do come true? Steve makes a wish or three when he finds a bottle partly buried in the sand. Bucky is a genie!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 32
Kudos: 69





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.


	2. Genies Aren't Real! Or are they?




	3. Please Be Real




	4. There's No Place Like Home




	5. Snort




	6. Dreams Do Come True. Wishes Too ❤️️




End file.
